Nareaun Quetzalcoatl
Quetzalcoatls are winged serpents, beautifully colored and capable of flight. To see them flying high in the air, long feathered tails streaming out behind them, is a breathtaking sight. Too small to be ridden, quetzalcoatls can carry messages through dangerous territories or spy out the land, helping magi on their travels. These serpents can sustain flight for hours, and during colder months whole flocks can be seen, migrating. Because they are reptiles, they love to bask in the sun, and their burrows are lined with spells to keep them warm. They create very narrow tunnels that no magi could crawl into, making a virtual maze. It's all but impossible to find an egg in these lairs, so the only eggs not raised by parents were given freely. To be granted one of these eggs is either a mark of your excellent care-giving skills or your determination as an adventurer. Nareaun quetzalcoatls are a beautiful shade of light blue, with a rose underbelly. Their wings, only slightly smaller than those of phoenixes, end in pale tips. The colors somehow remind one of delicate sea shells. Egg This egg reminds you of a pearl, perfectly smooth and opalescent. Hatchling This beautiful, pearly hatchling loves to coil around your shoulders, nestling close to you for warmth. Eventually, though, you tire of being its favorite perch. Your fingers, it seems, have become a wonderful play toys, and exist solely to be nibbled. You wouldn't mind this so much if the young one wasn't teething – it's recently grown some very impressive teeth. Unwinding the reluctant hatchling from around your neck, you place it gently on a warm rock. It extends large wings unhappily, shrieking its discontent up at you. You soothe it with a quick pet along its rose colored underbelly, and it relaxes slowly. Rooting through a pocket, you find a strip of dried fish and offer it to the little one. Greedily the young quetzalcoatl takes it, curling up in a circle to chew it. You wait until it has finished and pick it up again, before striding off to leave it with one of the adults of its kind. Adult Whenever you think of quetzalcoatls, you're reminded of an autumn day long gone. The air is crisp and cool, causing you to pull your woolen cloak closer around you. The narwhals are beginning to leave, making their long slow way back to the islands for the winter. Trees around The Keep are clothed in festive colors, each one competing with the next. You look up at a sudden movement in the sky, expecting a leaf to be tumbling down from the tree you're sitting under, but instead see an interesting sight. Overhead a group of quetzalcoatls are traveling, their long tails making you imagine for a moment that the sky is the sea. They move above the land like swimmers, drifting gently in unseen currents. Dark orange and green markings make bold statements against the sky, but you have to strain your eyes to pick out the pearly Nareaun serpents. You watch until they pass out of sight before you stand, burying your hands in your pockets. Perhaps you'll stop by Remy's, and buy a glass of mulled cider to warm you. Breeding Additional Information *No. 58 * Obtained from the Traveling Prophet Quest * Released: September 20, 2009 * Sprites: BettyxMe * Description: Damien * Origins: Quetzalcoatl is a deity whose name comes from the Nahuatl language and means "feathered serpent". * Trivia: Quetzalcoatls were the second Quest creatures released Category:2009 Creatures Category:Quest-born Category:Artist: BettyxMe Category:Reptiles Category:Serpents Category:Quetzalcoatls